Some Confusing Evening
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: For RSNet's Halloween contest. Kim and Ron decide to dress 'Go style' for the holiday, leading to some confusing encounters.


Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

/

"So Kim," Ron set his school lunch tray down next to Kim's. "What shall we do for Halloween?"

"The usual T&T?" Kim stabbed something that resembled both lasagna and layer cake.

"Of course." Ron waved his arm grandly, "But I'm thinking costumes!"

"Oh. Er – I don't know, Ron."

"Hey," Ron grinned. "Do you still have that outfit of Shego's from Peru?"

Kim's eyebrows furrowed, "NO!"

Ron was confused, "'No' as in 'I don't have it' or 'No' as in 'I won't wear it'?"

"I'm not going as Shego on Halloween," Kim glared.

"C'mon, KP," Ron begged. "I could rent a Hego costume. Then you could be the younger, good Shego."

"Like she was ever good," Kim muttered.

Ron just looked at her and pouted.

"Fine!" Kim complained.

.

On the night of prowling for candy, Ron went to the Possible house to meet Kim.

When Jim opened the front door, he was wearing green makeup and various foliage that had been stuffed into his clothes. "Nice Go suit, Ron."

"Thanks, but it rides up," he pulled on the back. "I might have gotten a girl's version by mistake."

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Ron.

"A Pod-person," Jim smiled.

Ron then looked at Tim who was wearing a white box that was slung on his and completely obscured his midsection. The box had red lettering on the sides and a blue door that rolled up to reveal Tim's chest and a large candy chamber.

"And you?" Ron asked.

"A Pod-person!" Tim said as though it were obvious.

The boys then left out the front door.

Ron waited only a moment before Mrs. Possible walked in wearing an evening gown, tiara, and a banner reading 'Miss Tri-City'. "Hi, Ron. You're looking heroic."

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P. You look beautiful."

"Thank you-"

"Tweebs!" Shego appeared at the top of the stairs, looking angry.

Ron then realized that it was Kim, because only half of her face was green.

"Something wrong, Kimmie?" asked her mother.

"They used almost the whole tube of green makeup!"

"So spread what you have around, KP!" Ron reached up and smeared some off one cheek and transfered it to the other.

"Ron!" Kim whined "You'll ruin it!" Then she sighed, "I'm still not sure why I'm doing this."

Mrs. Possible took Kim's arm and led her to the bathroom, "I'll give you a hand, Kimmie."

As they left, Mr. Possible entered from the den, "Hello, Ronald." He was wearing a NASA space suit and looked ready for an authentic space walk.

"Hey, Mr. Dr. P."

"Kimmie cub looks a little miffed." He frowned, "Probably that circus outfit."

"She'll be fine, Dr. P."

"She'd better," the man frowned, "or I may have to loan you this suit."

Ron balked, "Huh?"

"It's fully functional," he smiled.

.

Ron and Kim made fairly quick work of Upperton.

As the couple left the doorstep of 1176 Starla Dr in Northern Middleton, they surveyed their recent gifts.

"Whatcha got, KP?"

"Sweet Sours, Monds, and a Grand bar."

Ron frowned as he removed his latest acquisition for her to see, "I got a rock."

Kim gasped at the rock.

Ron shook it at the house, "This is an outrage!"

Kim set a hand on his arm, "Ron, maybe it's time to retire."

"C'mon, KP! You look great!" Ron frowned, "Don't quit halfway through the night, Kimber." He adjusted his inflatable muscles, "You could pass for her easy in that wig."

"Which would be great if Officer Hobble saw us."

"If I were dressed as Drakken maybe," Ron stroked his bottle blue hair.

"And it itches!" Kim tore off the long black wig. "I'm gonna put this in the scooter," Kim walked away. "I'll meet you in a few."

.

After getting goodies from two more houses and trading some of his haul with some kids, Ron still hadn't seen Kim. He walked back to look for her.

He found her in a nearby alley. "Kim, whatcha doin'?"

Kim whirled around angrily. "How'd you find me?" she pointed at him heatedly with one red glove and held a silver canister in the other.

"I looked," Ron said simply. "Where'd you get the new gloves? They look cool."

Kim looked confused a moment, "You can't sweet talk your way out of this, He-stop!"

"Uh, Kim?" Ron stressed, "It's HeGO, remember?" Ron smiled, "This sounds like a fun game, but let's not get the names mix-"

"Hold that pose, Red!" Shego jumped down from nowhere, her hands glowing. "Hand over the inducer!"

Kim had just stowed the wig, when Ron walked up. "I said I'd be right back, Ron!"

"I wish," Ron said sadly. "Just hand over the inducer and I'll speak on your behalf at trial." Ron looked seriously back at her confused look. "I promise."

"What the snap are you talking about?" Kim put her hands on her hips.

Ron looked at her again. He seemed confused, "Your wearing green gloves."

"Yeah," Kim said sarcastically. "They came with the outfit!"

"But you-" Ron had a momentary twinkle in his eye. He took out an octagonal piece of electronics. "Wade, I found one of the natives." He then ran off spouting something about red and green gloves.

Kim ran after him, determined to know what was going on.

Ron watched as Kim took her free hand and stretched it toward Shego. It glowed a moment before green energy shot up at Shego, knocking her back into a wall.

"Kim?" Ron watched in shock as she ran down the alley.

Shego slid down to the ground groggily.

Ron bent down and grabbed Shego, "What did you do to Kim!"

"Whoa," Shego said dazedly. "Hold on, lover boy."

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"Right, right," Shego said as though agreeing to a survey. "Look, Hego and I said we wouldn't hurt your girlfriend, so we won't."

Ron blinked, "You're with Hego?"

"Yeah!" Shego said as if it were obvious. "We heroes have got to stick together. Now let's go get your girl before she destroys the universe or something." Shego stood up and walked the way Kim had gone.

Ron had a spark of insight, "Who do you think I am?"

A man dressed exactly like Ron, but much more muscular, then ran up.

"Actually," Shego said smoothly. "I thought you were him."

The ripped man panted, "Just met girl in green gloves. Not Kim." Then he saw Ron, "My Kim anyway."

"So we watch the gloves." Shego looked at herself, "I should have worn something less popular today."

Kim ran up and took hold of the large, blue-haired man. "You will tell me what-" Then she saw – "Shego!" Kim stopped and assumed her standard combat stance for Shego's usual first attack.

The longhaired woman smiled, "Nice outfit."

"I'd been meaning to return it," quipped Kim.

"No, you look good." Shego's tone was friendly and she hadn't made the slightest threatening move.

"Er, KP?" Ron said carefully.

"What, Ron?"

"I think she's one of the good guys."

"Ron! What would possibly –" Then she noticed that there were two of him. "What's going on?"

"No time to explain," said the more muscular Ron. "I think I know where she will hide it." He pointed at Shego, "You go find She-stop."

Shego started to run down the alley, "I swear, bossiness must come with the blue glow."

The other man ran in another direction.

'What do we do, KP?" asked Ron.

"We follow them." She ran after Shego.

Ron looked the way Shego had gone, then the other direction where his twin had gone. "No way, KP! I'm sticking with you!" he ran after Kim.

Kim and Ron ran around another corner.

"I think we lost her, KP."

Kim took out the Kimmunicator, "Wade, have you picked up anything weird tonight?"

"It's Halloween, Kim." Wade shrugged, causing his bat wings to flap slightly. "Define 'weird'."

"Is the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer safe?"

"I'll check." Wade typed, "They let me check on it since the last time we rescued it. Yeah, It's all locked up. Why?"

"Because we just saw it," said Kim.

"In the hands of another Kim!" said Ron.

"Okay, that's weird," agreed Wade. "Hey, I just got a hit-" Wade's face paled. "Okay, that's freaky."

"It would be easiest it you patch me through to the team," said Wade.

"Okay," said Wade.

"Uh, Wade?" asked Ron. "Are you-?"

"Talking to myself?" Wade asked as a split screen appeared on the Kimmunicator, showing two Wades. "Yeah."

The other Wade said, "I'm with – er – the other Ron." He hesitated, "The important thing is to find his Kim before she does something rash with the vortex inducer."

"Like what?" asked Kim.

Before either Wade could answer, green energy knocked the Kimmunicator out of her hand.

Kim naturally expected to find Shego at the source of the blast, but instead it was like looking in a mirror.

"Well, we got that done," said Ron. "What's next?"

.

"He-stop!" Wade called over the superhero's communicator.

"Yeah, Wade?"

"I know where she is! She just attacked the local version of you and her."

"Okay," said Ron as he searched outside the Bueno Nacho. "Did she have the inducer?"

"I don't know."

He lifted a table and bench set over his head with a glowing hand and set it down again. "It's got to be here. Can you help me find it?"

"Sure, hold the communicator in front of you and turn."

Ron did so and a dot flashed on the octagonal screen.

"It's over there," said Wade.

"In the dumpster," Ron said as he picked it up. "I should have known."

.

Kim stood up again and stomped over to her strange twin. "I have had enough-"

"Hey, Kim," Ron called. "Your makeup is smudged."

"Huh?" Kim whirled.

"What?" She-stop cried out as she looked closely at Kim. "You're not –"

"Not what?" Kim was surprised. The other redhead seemed to be shocked.

"You're not green?" she reached up to Kim's cheek hesitantly and smeared off more makeup. "How?"

Kim shrugged. "It's a costume."

"But-" She-stop became livid. Her hands glowed as strongly as Kim had ever seen Shego's hands flare. "How did you turn back?"

"She never got it in the first place, stupid!" Shego stepped out of the shadows. "She's not you."

"But I should be like her!" yelled the glowing redhead.

Shego chuckled, "No more than you should be like me."

She-stop cried out as though in pain and lunged at Kim.

Kim avoided the glowing hands with practiced skill and grabbed the girl's forearms just below her red gloves. She then threw her attacker into a set of trashcans.

"Nice move," Shego said to Kim as she appraised the unconscious redhead that was covered in trash. "You must practice."

"As if you didn't know," Kim assumed a ready stance. "What does Drakken want with the inducer this time?"

"Who?" asked Shego.

He-stop walked into the alley, "Told you I knew where she'd put it." He was tossing a silver canister in the air and catching it.

"Don't pat yourself on the back too hard," Shego snapped. "and don't _drop_ that."

He tucked it under one arm like a football, "Now we just have to find your brother."

"Over here, Sis." Hego was at the end of the alley posing impressively.

"Good!" said Shego. "Pick up the villain, wave goodbye to the locals and let's blow this place!"

Hego picked up She-stop while He-stop placed an octagonal device on the end of the canister and fiddled with it.

A light shot from the canister and a portal formed in a nearby wall.

"Thanks for the help, kid!" Shego called as she passed through.

The men waved as they too walked through carrying their loads.

The portal disappeared quickly.

Kim and Ron stood there a moment.

Ron asked, "Confused?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Good, I thought it was just me."

/

I'm sure many readers are confused too, even the ones that have read "Team Stop".

Consider this a trick as well as a treat.


End file.
